


we don't care, it's our song (we can say what we want in the end)

by lotuspetals



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Kim Woojin is a Sweetheart, M/M, stray kids are chanwoo's kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: when stray kids attempt to make breakfast for their parents.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	we don't care, it's our song (we can say what we want in the end)

**Author's Note:**

> being sick sucks, and sorry for writing family au these days, can't help it but don't worry there will be different au's hopefully ^^;
> 
> the family au with jealous! chan is on hold. it's cause I'm still writing and there seems to be no ending to it, it might be 10k OTL.
> 
> for now, I'll be posting drabbles, snippets of future fics on here! and on twitter, check for previews! 
> 
> ages:
> 
> minho - 15 years old  
> changbin - 14 years old  
> hyunjin - 13 years old  
> felix, jisung - 12 years old  
> seungmin - 11 years old  
> jeongin - 10 years old

You would think by now having seven kids was _enough_ for the Bang Kim family.

But with most of them growing up and not being little anymore, they weren't prepared to have another bun in the oven or the way Chan has _puts_ it as he informs their group of children they'll be expecting a brother or sister within the next nine months.

“ _What_? Umma's pregnant again?”

“Does this _mean_ I won't be the youngest anymore?”

Woojin easily pinches Chan on the arm. “Do you have to quote my pregnancy like a pun?”

The raven grins. “What? I'm super happy we're getting another child babe.”

“So am I, but you're lucky I'm barely in the first stage. _Otherwise_ , I will have already kick you Channie.”

His husband pulls him in a side hug. “I love you, babe.”

A sigh. “I love you too, but after this baby is born, we're going to go back to using condoms and birth control pills.” stressing on the last part for Chan to dismiss with a wave.

“Nonsense, we got this all under control Wooj.”

“ _Eww_ , you guys _do_ it without protection?” remarks Jisung, disgust was detected in his tone.

He gets elbowed by Changbin. “Shut up, how did you think you were made? By a stork delivering your dumb ass?”

“Well... yeah, didn't you see that one episode on Bugs Bunny where they deliver him to the family?”

“Oh my god,” Seungmin was facepalming at his brother's stupidity while Minho grumbles in the lines of “This is _why_ no girls want to talk to you at school.”

Woojin scolds Changbin for the use of profanity as Chan grabs Jeongin, granting him a seat on top of his broad shoulders. “Fox, aren't you excited to be an older brother?”

“Nope! But if you get me front row tickets to my favorite trot musical, I might be appa!”

They should be used to this routine from having a total of seven sons but _every_ pregnancy was different.

So it does sucks seeing Woojin get out of their shared king size bed at an ungodly hour heaving out last night's dinner into the toilet. Chan would then go and check on him, making sure his lover was ok but Woojin would wipe away his mouth with the back of his hand.

His face is pale but he's smiling assuredly at the Australian sitting next to him on the tile floor frowning. “Stop worrying Channie, morning sickness isn't going to get the best of me,” moving his face to the side for Chan to kiss him on the cheeks instead.

“What? why would you—” “Honey, I didn't brush my teeth yet.”

Chan helps Woojin stand with a hand over his small back, guiding him to the sink to brush his teeth. “Don't know why you need to, we kiss all the time.”

“Stinky breath is not on my agenda today,” Woojin ignores his pout and shove his toothbrush to his husband's chest. “Go on, brush away mister,” placing the minty paste on his bristles and watering it to get started on their morning system.

It was **8:20 a.m**., by the time they emerge from their master bedroom all refreshed to go downstairs to the kitchen.

The parents weren't ready to meet the rowdy scene as a flying banana almost hit them in the faces if Chan didn't deflect it with his hands in time.

“What the hell—”

“Oh my,”

Their kids were up and wide awake, appearing to make breakfast for their parents by the vibrations of the mixer turning on powerfully to stir the batter inside the large blue bowl.

“ _Stop!_ What are you doing? You're supposed to pour the oil first then put the egg afterward!”

Seungmin's protest was heard over the loud disturbance with the second-youngest standing at the stove on a stool with Yongbok cracking more than a few eggs on the frying pan. He looks frustrated.

“We don't need oil, Minnie, look the eggs are perfectly fine,” it wasn't, not with black smoke sailing from it and Seungmin groaning. “Hyung, this is _why_ you're awful at cooking~” reaching to turn on the ventilation above to collect the smoke gathering around them and from an asthma attack which Hyunjin has.

Speaking of Hyunjin, he was at the island counter cutting a variety of fruits carefully with a knife and arranging them on the plate to look all pretty. His tongue was peeking out in concentration at the design he was making.

Nearby Jeongin is taking the carton of orange juice out of the fridge to pour in the plastic cups he had set on the table but Jisung has bumped into him on accident. Or was it on purpose? As the older boy grabs the utensils out of the dishwasher and didn't bother to apologize for his mishap.

“What? I didn't see you there,”

“You dumb squirrel!” annoyed, Jeongin bundles the paper napkins into a ball and toss it at his brother's back.

Jisung dodges it quickly. “Nice try loser~” rounding the corner to walk into Minho carrying a plastic measuring cup of chocolate chips for it to slip out of the eldest male's hands by their collision and spilling all over the white tile floor.

“Oof - Jisung! you gotta watch yourself!”

Warning him with menace and giving a light shove to move him away to clean up the mess but it doesn't work. Jisung firmly remains in his spot and for some reason, he was looking for trouble today as he pushes Minho right back.

“Hey, why are you being so pushy for?”

“Says you, you started it hyung!”

The two start arguing with each other until Changbin comes over to ask where's the chocolate to add into the batter that was still mixing unknowingly in the background. They still haven't turned off the machine yet.

Changbin ends up slipping and hitting his bottom hard on the platform.

“ _Ow!_ who was - why is the chocolate on the floor? We _need_ it if we're going to make pancakes for appa and umma!” getting up with a wince. He shoots a glare at the culprits who muffled their laughter behind their hands at Changbin's downfall earlier. “Why are you fools laughing when—”

“Don't look at me, this is hyung's fault for dropping it.”

“Yah! What do you mean? You were the _one_ who bumped into me first!”

There they go again with Changbin getting involved in their never-ending quarrel.

“I don't _care_ who has done it, you both owe me an apology for making my tushy hurt!”

They were busy fighting that they don't see the machine running crazy from all of the mixings it was fulfilling before it _explodes_ abruptly like a volcano, making every smooth paste splash everywhere including the already white walls and getting on every individual in the galley.

It was dead silence and no one spoke a single word, besides the mixer was still whirling the almost empty bowl with no contents left inside.

“What did we say about plugging in devices without supervision?”

The seven boys turn to the source of the voice to locate their father Chan standing there at the entry with a strict expression and the plug of the mixer in his hands. Right next to him was their umma Woojin giggling in amusement at the shock showing up on their faces.

“... A- appa, u- umma,”

“I thought you guys were still sleeping upstairs?”

Chan cracks his neck to the side and rolls his shoulders from the lecture he's about to give them but was stopped by the brunette.

“Channie, don't. They put in the effort and we should appreciate that.”

“Babe, they _almost_ destroyed the whole kitchen.”

Woojin stops giggling and stares at Chan with a look. “What?”

“.. Nothing, it reminds me of the _time_ you tried cooking a meal for me and burned down our kitchen when we first move in together is all,” offering him a nonchalant shrug and walking forward to grab a cloth off the hook. He runs it through the warm water at the sink then goes to wipe every boy's face with a loving kiss to praise them for their hard work.

“My sweeties, you make umma so proud of you~”

The kids one by one begin clowning on Chan who was left flabbergasted at his lover's open burn.

“It's a no _wonder_ umma doesn't allow you in the kitchen.”

“Yikes, I can _see_ where Lix hyung gets his cooking skills from~” “Hey! That's mean!”

“Oh... that's _why_ you were banned from helping in parties because you burn stuff constantly appa.”

It only has taken about 30 minutes to wipe down the kitchen, clean up the messes and throw away everything in a large plastic bag, and an extra twenty minutes for their kids to wash up before they went to dine in at a restaurant close by their house for breakfast.

What a great way to start the morning for the Bang Kim family.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: this was supposed to be connected to this series — 
> 
> (https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207343/chapters/58313851) but I decided against it. this one has it's own universe :')
> 
> \- the last baby turns out to be a boy again much to chan's disappointment (he wants a girl) lmao  
> \- his name is bang kim hueing kai and he's loved by everyone!  
> \- hyunjin has asthma  
> \- jisung is obviously the troublemaker and drama king in the house (he has bad anxiety hidden under his hyper personality)  
> \- minho is secretly dating someone (wondering who? make a guess!)  
> \- jeongin and his love for trot  
> \- seungmin suffers 24/7 because of his brothers and his appa who can't stop being cheesy for his umma.  
> \- changbin is the one who taught hueing kai to say his first word and that is 'stupid' lol  
> \- even though chan wants a girl, he still loves hueing kai though the newborn only wants woojin and no one else  
> \- it's a fact felix can't cook to save his life
> 
> upcoming work: eating disorder with nct dream as supporting cast, co-ed band au with fem! woojin debuting with fem! doyoung, fem! kun, fem! taeil, hsm series with chan as troy and woojin as gabriella!


End file.
